


Honey Pot

by oonaseckar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hunter Derek Hale, M/M, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Stiles is Kate.  i.e., he isn't a sweetly wonderful manic pixie dream boy who's just moved to the area.  He doesn't think werewolf stories and myths are fascinating and romantic.  And he isn't in love with Derek.Well, two of those things are true, anyhow.Plus he's a wolf.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 4





	Honey Pot

'He had a lovely face,' Stiles said, reaching out to touch it as they prepared Hale for burial.

'The lady of Shalott,' Kate mocked. But that was belied, by the way she touched his shoulder, kindly. She knew it'd cost him something.

He leaned against the wall, backing away from the coffin, and the sleeve of his shirt was wet where he rested his face. He'd done his duty, and he had nothing now. Nothing.

* * *

But much, oh much, oh far before then, Kate had been more businesslike than kind. When she called his Dad in, and by extension himself, for a regional pack meeting that wasn't anywhere on the agenda for the year. His Dad didn't seem surprised, but hemmed and hawed about his own attendance. But, still. Stiles was near enough eighteen: he'd been attending pack meetings for five years, now. There was no reason to exclude him. And when he had to sit across from his Dad and Mr Argent, the rest of the wolves at the lower table, Allison kicking his leg under the table and giving him foreboding looks, he understood.

Once it was all laid out. Kate was the one who went through it: but Argent, the chief of the neighboring pack, allies and distant cousins, he watched her carefully. Nothing was done without his approval.

And Stiles, personally, couldn't believe it, when she slammed her hands down on the table, and opened with, 'We found the hunter who killed your wife, Sheriff. And your mom, Stiles. And really, the question is: what do you feel like doing about that?'

Kate: always one for the big impact, the drama-queen show-off.


End file.
